


Long Distance

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy crap, Yosuke was actually getting off to Souji explaining abstract algebra. Though Souji suspected it had less to do with the algebra and more to do with the fact that he was talking...or at least he hoped so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am capable of writing more than smut!

It had started out innocently enough. 

 

During his year in Inaba, Souji and Yosuke had gotten into this habit of studying on Tuesday and Thursday nights, because those were usually the nights that neither of them had to work at their part-time jobs. These study sessions were mostly for Yosuke's benefit, to be sure, but Souji did find that explaining things to Yosuke helped him understand the material better, so it really was a win/win situation. It became such a habit that even during the summer break, when they didn't really need to be studying, they got together to hang out anyway. 

On the first Tuesday of their third year, after Souji had moved back to the city, he sat in his room, staring at his text books and frowning. It wasn't that he didn't know how to study alone - he'd been studying alone in his room every year of school aside from the last year, after all. Thanks to his parents' jobs he moved around constantly, and eventually he'd just given up on forming any real friendships...and then he'd gone to Inaba. He hadn't intended on making any real friends in Inaba, either, but then he'd felt compelled to help Yosuke out of the trash can he'd gotten stuck in, and from there everything had defied his expectations. And now he found himself staring down the stack of books he needed to read, alone, and for the first time in his life he found himself thinking 'I don't care about grades'. When he heard his phone chirp, signalling a text, he was profoundly relieved for the distraction. He was even more relieved to find that it was from Yosuke.

 

>studying sux w/out u partner

 'I know the feeling', he typed in return. 

 >Wat classes do u have? Maybe we can study 2gether on skype?

 

As it turned out, the "prestigious" high school his parents had insisted on him attending for his third year instead of just letting him stay in Inaba wasn't that much different from Yasogami. He and Yosuke shared a lot of the same classes, so they could go over a lot of the same material over Skype. And so, even though they were miles and miles away and neither of them had very nice webcams, the tradition of studying together on Tuesday and Thursday nights continued. 

It wasn't long before Yosuke started acting...odd, though. He'd occasionally let out a nearly inaudible sigh, or space out and just stare at the screen for a while, not saying anything, while Souji explained some complex math thing . He also blushed a lot, which at first Souji had just thought was a trick of the light or something weird happening with the camera, but it kept happening. By the fourth time in a row Yosuke suddenly had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom halfway through the study session, Souji thought he had it figured out. He couldn't be sure, though, not without some more solid evidence. He really only had a gut feeling that he was right, and he wasn't entirely sure that wasn't mostly wishful thinking. Yosuke had acted a little odd on occasion when they were back in Inaba, too, sometimes turning to Souji and acting like he wanted to say something, only to clam up and tell him that it wasn't important. Souji had spent a long time trying to figure out how to get him to say what was on his mind without being too direct and freaking him out, but hadn't hit on one good, foolproof idea. He'd been so sure that Yosuke would do or say something in the last few days leading up to his departure, if he really  _did_  have feelings for Souji... but he hadn't. And in the end, even Souji himself hadn't had the courage to tell Yosuke how he really felt, and he'd left...

And now Yosuke would occasionally bite his lower lip and have this really vulnerable look on his face right before starting to say something, and instead asking him a question about how to conjugate some verb in English. Or, when he thought Souji was too preoccupied with explaining a math problem he'd stare at him with such undisguised longing and Souji would make it a point to glance at the screen mid-explanation just to catch a couple of fleeting seconds of that look, and then he'd have to pretend that it didn't make him all hot and bothered for the rest of the study session. During lunch, when he was now eating alone on the roof of his new school, he'd type out things like 'I miss you so much' or 'I wish I was still in Inaba' or 'I miss getting to actually touch you' and stare at them for a while before deleting them. 

 

Two weeks before Golden Week, halfway through the study session, Yosuke had interrupted him while he was attempting to explain quasigroups, which even Souji was struggling a bit to really comprehend, with a loud groan as he slumped over in his chair, forehead on his desk.

 "Are you okay?" he'd asked.

 "Y-yeah," Yosuke had replied, voice muffled as he was speaking into his desk, still not looking up at Souji. "I'm fine, it's just my stomach..."

 "I can pause my explanation if you need to go to the bathroom," Souji offered, with a frown. 

 "N-no, it's fine, it's just that sitting up hurts," he replied.

 "Seriously, it's fine, I can explain quasigroups another time. I don't completely understand them anyway, so it's probably better if I-"

 "Keep talking, partner. I'm still listening, I promise," Yosuke interrupted, and Souji stared for a second, baffled. 

 "O-okay, sure," he replied, and launched back into his explanation, this time keeping a firm, suspicious eye on Yosuke. What he could see of the side of Yosuke's face and neck was flushed bright red, and thanks to the way he was slumped over his desk, practically folded in half over it in fact, he couldn't see Yosuke's hands. But what he could see was the way Yosuke's shoulders were flexing, almost like he was moving his hands under-

  _Oh._

 Souji kept explaining as best he could, watching with morbid fascination as Yosuke's back tensed, the movements seeming to speed up if the way his shoulders were moving was any indication. Yosuke liked to play music in the background while he studied, so Souji almost couldn't hear the noises he was making. Almost. But he was straining to hear, and he could occasionally make out a muffled whimper or gasp, increasing in frequency as Yosuke's hips started to twitch, making the chair he was sitting in creak. Holy  _crap_ , Yosuke was actually getting off to Souji explaining abstract algebra. Though Souji suspected it had less to do with the algebra and more to do with the fact that he was talking...or at least he  _hoped_  so. Souji really,  _really_  shouldn't have been watching this, but Yosuke hadn't left to go take care of it in the bathroom, so it wasn't like Yosuke could blame him for watching or anything. He  _could_  blame Souji for the fact that, wow, this was really turning him on, and now he was awkwardly still babbling on about loops and symmetry while his best friend was getting off under his desk and he himself was getting unbearably hard under his own desk and this was bad, this was  _so_  bad. He'd have to confront Yosuke about this eventually, but right now he really needed to-

 He stopped talking altogether and just  _stared_  when he saw his friend's shoulders go rigid suddenly, and there was no way he couldn't have heard him groan as he came, probably all over the underside of his desk, and that was the last straw for Souji.

 "S-sorry, I'll be right back, I've gotta go to the bathroom," he explained, hurriedly, and practically bolted out of his chair and into the bathroom. He came thinking about that groan, thinking about his best friend coming all over the underside of his desk while _thinking of him_. When he went back to his desk he found the skype call had been ended and there was a message from Yosuke apologizing, telling him that his stomach ache had gotten worse, and asking if they were still on for Tuesday. Souji had barely resisted the urge to type "GOD YES" in all caps. Now he had the whole weekend to think about the sounds Yosuke had been making, and try to come up with a way to confront him about it that wouldn't ruin their friendship, and would hopefully lead to something...more.

 

When he answered the skype call on Tuesday evening, his heart was in his throat and every muscle in his body was completely tense, but he was  _absolutely_  determined to get all of this out in the open before Golden Week. So when his partner answered with a wink that was far more flirty than he probably intended and his customary greeting of 'yo, partner!', Souji took a deep, calming breath and steeled his nerves.

 "We need to talk," he said. Yosuke looked absolutely petrified for a few seconds, and then let out a nervous laugh.

 "You look pretty serious there, partner. Is everything okay?" he replied.

 "We need to talk about last Thursday," Souji clarified. Yosuke looked like he'd been struck by lightning.

 "L-listen man, I don't know what you think you saw last week, but I promise I really was sick," he replied, and Souji sighed.

 "Yosuke, I'm not blind. I could tell that your hands were moving under your desk."

 Yosuke sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds, his face slowly turning red.

 "I...I don't know what you're talking about!" he stammered.

 "Be honest with me, Yosuke. You were getting off while I was explaining algebra, weren't you?" Souji asked, his voice quiet and very serious. Yosuke made a strangled, panicked sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide. "You were...getting off  _to_  me explaining algebra, right?" 

 "I...I've gotta go, sorry!" Yosuke practically yelped in response, reaching for his keyboard to end the conversation.

 "Wait, don't hang up!" Souji cried, and Yosuke actually did stop, to his surprise and relief. He was visibly shaking, though, and refused to look at Souji. "I'm not mad, Yosuke. I'm okay with it."

 "You...what?" Yosuke asked, finally looking at the screen. He looked so vulnerable, and confused and hopeful, and, damn it, this would be the point where Souji would pull him close, thread a hand into his hair and kiss him...if they weren't miles away from each other. Instead, he pressed on.

 "Actually...it made me really happy," he explained. "I've liked you for a long time, you know."

 "H...how long?" Yosuke finally asked after a few seconds of stunned silence. 

 "Honestly, I don't know. Possibly from the moment I met you, as corny as that sounds," Souji replied. 

 "Are you serious?" Yosuke asked. Souji nodded. "So you mean, this whole time you...and I...and...but you never said anything!" he protested.

 "After the way you reacted to Kanji's Shadow?" Souji asked, with a raised eyebrow. Yosuke had the grace to look embarrassed. 

 "Y-yeah, good point. But I mean, you could've had any girl in Inaba, so why me?" he asked.

 "Well... why me?" Souji countered. "You spent months talking all about how you like girls, and all of a sudden now you're jerking off under your desk while I try to teach you algebra?" Yosuke went completely red and just stammered helplessly for a few seconds, and, god help him, Souji thought it was  _really adorable_.

 "I...I don't know! It just kind of happened, okay? I've never really had a friend like you, partner, and...and now that I don't get to see you every day it made me start thinking, and I started to...realize some things about myself," Yosuke ended up mumbling the last part of his explanation and staring down at his hands, but Souji could still hear him, and couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face as a result.

 "It was the same for me," he replied. "I've honestly never been as close to anyone as I am to you, Yosuke. I think these feelings are just a natural side-effect of that." After a few seconds, Yosuke looked up at him, bashful and completely unguarded, and Souji had to fight not to tell him how cute he looked, because he knew Yosuke definitely would not appreciate that.

 "So what now?" Yosuke asked.

 "Well, we could get to studying, but somehow I don't think either of us will be able to concentrate..." Souji replied. 

 "Not about that! About...a-about us," Yosuke groaned.

 "Well...Golden Week is next week," Souji said. "We can figure things out then. I suspect we'll just have to carry on as we are, though."

 "Yeah..." Yosuke sighed. "I hear long distance relationships suck." A little thrill went through Souji at the word 'relationship'. 

 "So we're in a relationship? Are you okay with that?" Souji asked, trying not to sound too eager. Yosuke nodded, enthusiastically, even as his face turned red again. "So...so you'd like it if we said we're....boyfriends?" Yosuke went completely red, but nodded.

 "Yes," he croaked out, in a small voice, completely unable to meet Souji's eyes.

 "I really wish I could kiss you right now," Souji replied, and Yosuke met his eyes with a little laugh.

 "Yeah, me too," he admitted. 

 "There are actually a lot of things I wish I could do to you right now," Souji continued, before his brain could catch up to his mouth and inform him that this was a bad idea. Yosuke's breath caught in his throat.

 "Like what?" Yosuke managed to ask. Souji had to stop himself from immediately reaching for his belt buckle and telling Yosuke every filthy thing he'd allowed himself think about during the four days between their last study session and this one. 

 "Before that, I have to ask, are you sure you're okay with this? This isn't moving too fast?" he asked. Yosuke chuckled.

 "I'll be honest with you, partner. I've kind of been hard since you said you liked me, so...yeah, I'm okay with this." 

 "Fuck," Souji cursed, and he could see the jolt that went through Yosuke when he did, the other boy sitting up straight, eyes widening. "That was way hotter than it should have been."

 "W-well, uh...I should tell you, I'm home alone right now. My grades have been getting better, so my parents have started trying to make sure I have the house to myself when we're studying," Yosuke explained, as he reached down to undo his belt. Or at least, that's what Souji  _assumed_  was happening. His desk was in the way.

 "Scoot back a little, okay? I...I want to see..." Souji requested and, damn it, now he was blushing and stammering.

 "Oh, sure," Yosuke replied, a little breathless. He scooted back enough that the desk wasn't blocking the view of his lap, where he was already pulling his belt loose. "You too, okay partner?" he asked, after a quick glance up at the camera. Souji did, and in no time they were both kicking off their pants and boxers. Souji took his hardness in his hands and gave it a light, almost noncommital stroke, and as if he'd been waiting for permission of some kind, Yosuke did the same. It was a little awkward, because both of them looked like they wanted to say something, but weren't. Finally, Souji decided to break the ice.

 "I used to think about this a lot," Souji admitted, stroking a little more firmly. He saw Yosuke do the same. "When we were studying in my room. I'd start wondering what would happen if I just pushed the textbook out of your hands and kissed you, and petted you until you came in your pants." 

 "I wish you had," Yosuke panted. Souji moved one hand to grip the base of his cock, squeezing gently, and moved the other up to slide his thumb over the tip with a little moan. 

 "Or maybe I'd get between your legs," Souji continued, after a couple of strokes. He heard Yosuke make a half-choked sound, saw him move to clutch at the arm of his chair in surprise. "I've thought about that a lot. What it'd feel like to have you in my mouth, what you'd taste like, what kind of sounds you'd make...you'd probably put your hands in my hair while I sucked you off, right?" he asked.

 "Yes," Yosuke groaned. "God, partner, I've thought about that so much, and...and I've thought about returning the favor, too..."

 "Fuck, Yosuke," Souji moaned, and he saw Yosuke's hips twitch in response. "We should...we should try it during Golden Week."

 "Yeah," Yosuke sighed. "I wish we could do it right now." 

 "If you were here right now," Souji panted, starting to stroke himself a little harder, a little faster, "I'd let you fuck me."

 "Souji!" Yosuke gasped, hips twitching up a little violently into his hand. Souji's own hips twitched up, too, as a bolt of arousal went straight up his spine at hearing Yosuke actually say his  _name_.

 "I'll bet...you'd want me on my back...right,  _partner_?" he purred. Yosuke made a strangled noise and abruptly moved the hand that had been clutching at his chair to roughly fondle his balls, and from the way his hips were angled Souji could see everything and  _fuck it was so hot_.

 "Yeah...yeah I'd have you on your back, and I'd do you so hard you wouldn't be able to think straight," Yosuke panted, and Souji couldn't help letting out a moan, making it louder and a little longer than he necessarily would have, just for theatrics, and Yosuke twitched again.

 "That'd be so hot," Souji groaned. He was starting to get cramped with the way he was sitting, so he shifted in his chair a little, bracing his right leg against his desk and spreading his left leg a bit more. He was completely exposed now, and he could tell Yosuke approved from the way he was staring unabashedly, a hungry look in his eyes. He was so turned on right now that both of his hands were practically soaked with precum. So, when he slid his hand down and gently pushed one finger into his now exposed ass, it didn't hurt at all. 

 "Shit!" Yosuke cried, bucking up into his hands and letting his head fall back against his chair with a gasp. Souji quickly slipped in a second finger and then a third, bucking his hips against them. There was the stretching sensation, the fullness, the burn that he was craving, only it wasn't enough. Yosuke moaned, and Souji looked up to find his eyes locked firmly on Souji's hands while he stroked himself enthusiastically. Souji pushed his fingers in hard, rolling his hips against them, and Yosuke groaned in response. "I...I wish it was your cock instead of my fingers," Souji panted in response.

 "F-fuck! Souji, Souji!" Yosuke cried, twitching up into his hands. Souji groaned at hearing Yosuke say his name like that again, grinding hard against his hands, mouth running on autopilot before he could stop it.

 "A-and maybe, would you let me fuck you?" he gasped out.

 " _Yes_!" Yosuke cried, almost immediately, and it wasn't so much the answer that surprised Souji, but the intensity of it. Yosuke really meant it.

 "I'd fuck you from behind," Souji started, head falling back against the back of his chair and eyes closing as he pictured the scene - Yosuke, ass in the air, clutching his pillow as Souji pounded into him hard from behind. "I'd fuck you so hard you'd have to bite your pillow to keep yourself from moaning too loudly. I'd fuck you so hard you'd come without even needing to touch your cock..." Souji was so close, and judging from the noises he was making, Yosuke must have been pretty close, too.

 "I wanna ride your cock, partner," Yosuke whined, and Souji snapped his head up, eyes opening and jaw dropping as he realized that Yosuke had, at some point, followed his lead and started fingering himself. His face was completely flushed, and he was panting hard, both legs propped up on the top of his desk and he was balanced so precariously in his chair, but he looked like he was in absolute bliss. "I wanna feel it inside me, so hard, so hot, so...fuck, I can't, I'm gonna...gonna..."

 "Go on," Souji urged, feeling his own orgasm just outside of his own reach. "Come with me. Come on, partner!" And that was what did it. Yosuke's head fell back against his chair as he came with a loud cry of Souji's  name, and Souji braced himself, thrusting his fingers deep into himself and curling them, hard, pressing firmly against his prostate, and he gasped out Yosuke's name as followed his partner over the edge. 

 

"Damn, Partner," Yosuke said a few moments later, and Souji opened his eyes and raised his head to find him wearing a bashful but extremely satisfied smile. "That was really intense."

 "Yeah," Souji echoed, reaching for a tissue to clean himself up. 

 "Did...did you mean everything you said?" Yosuke asked. Souji flashed him a grin.

 "Only if you did, too," he answered. Yosuke chuckled.

 "Seems like we'll be busy during Golden Week, huh?" he asked. Souji smirked.

 "We'll have to figure out a way to keep you quiet, though. I don't think my uncle will appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night," he teased. Yosuke blushed.

 "H-hey! You weren't exactly being quiet yourself!" he protested. Souji thought for a moment.

 "Maybe we could sneak out and rent a hotel in Okina?" he suggested. Yosuke immediately flustered. "Or...maybe Yukiko could get us a private room at the Amagi Inn? Or...maybe...we could go into the TV world?" 

 "No!" Yosuke snapped. "I am NOT going into the TV world just to have sex with you!" 

 "You have to admit it's a good idea, Yosuke," Souji replied, with a smirk. "Nobody would have any reason to be there, we can get there from practically anywhere, and there are even towels and showers at the bathhouse..."

 "Absolutely not! I'm not going anywhere near that damned bathhouse ever again!"

 "Hmmm...well, then, there's always the striptease," Souji suggested, intentionally making his voice sultry. Yosuke went red and stammered for a second, before crossing his arms and huffing at him.

 "Partner..." he sighed, and Souji laughed.


End file.
